<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wolf Institute by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117192">The Wolf Institute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis'>Ian_the_Existential_Crisis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brief Mentions of Time travel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Papa Caustic, Tumblr Prompt, Wholesome Caustic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Natalie and Octavio, while looking for a place to hide during hide and seek, listen to a short story about Dr. Nox and the woman in the photo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caustic | Alexander Nox/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wolf Institute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the always lovely Wolfy. Yes it's self indulged for me to write wolfstic. But I don't know anyone who loves caustic more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sure, Natalie and Octavio knew better than to play in Dr. Nox's office, but everything was fair game when it came to hide and seek. Besides, Ajay was hiding with the older children because she didn't want to be found right away, so that left the two of them to their own devices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so stoopid that she just left us." Octavio whined. "She's supposed to be my best friend, she should play with us and not Elliott or Nita!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh!" Natalie shoved her petite hand against his mouth. "Renee is special, remember, she has those powers that let her hear! You have to be quiet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her childish trill was just as loud as his whining, but Octavio didn't say anything. Natalie was the youngest child that lived in the group home, at the tender age of five, she was the youngest by two years. So she often clung to Octavio and Ajay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took her hand away, seconds before he went to lick it. It would have taught her a lesson. She pushed on the thick wooden door to Dr. Nox's office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This seems like a bad idea." Octavio mumbled. I'm reality it was a great hiding spot. Dr. Nox was mean and fierce. Nobody would dare look in his office for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, exactly, is a bad idea?" They heard from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seven year old yelped while Natalie squealed with glee. "Papa Nox!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Octavio blinked in surprise at her. She hadn't been living here that long, but she was already close with the scariest person. Most of the other children would run up and hug Mr. Gibraltar the same way Natalie latched herself onto Nox's leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" He asked in his rough, scary, voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Octavio eyed the small blonde, letting her take the lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are playing hide and seek, but Renee is it and she uses her voices to find us. And it's not fair, cause all I have are my sparks so I need a good hiding spot and Ajay went with Elliott and Anita. But Octavio came with me but we are going to be found, so could you let us hide with you? We promise not to be loud while you do papers. You won't even notice us." She rambled impressively fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh. "Come on then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the door open further and Octavio wanted to gasp. It was a normal room. There were a few bookshelves, filled with big, well kept books, and a mahogany desk in front of the windows of the back wall, with a small stack of papers and a framed photo. It wasn't some crazy science lair. No doom and gloom aura like everyone guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natalie grabbed Octavio's hand as she rushed in, dragging him along.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so weird." He finally breathed out. This man had always scared him. But now, with him making his way over to the chair, he didn't seem so scary at all. In fact, the room was lonely. Mr. Gibby (as he told the kids to call him) had toys and books littering his room. There were framed photos everywhere but this room only had one neatly placed on the well organized desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't help but wonder who could possibly have made their way onto the scariest man alive's desk. Thankfully, Nathalie saw it too,and she had absolutely no filter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is she?" She climbed up on his lap the second he sat down. So much for Not noticing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a harsh chuckle. His green eyes fell on Octavio, waving him over. "Come on, story time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seven year old zipped over to him. Like Renee he was special. He didn't have her voices, but he did have speed. His legs never failed him. Dr. Nox picked him up, setting him gently on his knee, so he could also see the framed picture.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was honestly stunning. Her wild brown hair framed most of her body and her mocha eyes looked lovingly at whoever was lucky enough to be behind the camera. That was the look Octavio remembered his dad giving his second wife before he left him behind to go on their honeymoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know," He started in that gruff voice. "We made this school for children like you. Ones who were gifted." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both nodded. This place was safe for them. Where they could grow up in peace and not worry about being hurt, not worry about hurting anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the founder of the Wolf Institute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's so beautiful." Natalie smiled. "Are you friends?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. The best of friends." Nox smiled at them, no, he was smiling at the photo, Octavio could tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then where is she?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, I wish I knew. She was like you kids. Special and gifted. And one day I was here and she wasn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know when she'll return?" Octavio finally found his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. But I'll wait here for her to return." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know she'll come back?" Natalie tilted her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just know. She just needs to find the right time and she'll return to m- us again. And the wait will be worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>